


Доказательства

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: Антон и Лас ведут расследование дела об украденном артефакте, где главный подозреваемый Завулон. Закончится ли всё благополучно? Трудно сказать...Текст написан специально на Летнюю ФБ для команды fandom Miry Lukyanenko 2013Рассказ отмечен знаком качества и принят в Каталог лучших фанфиков рунета - http://fanfiki.net/1128-dokazatelstva.htmlВсе мои работы можно найти тут: https://ficbook.net/authors/172037





	Доказательства

Под конец рабочего дня к Антону в кабинет заглянул Лас.  
— Ты сильно занят?  
— Заходи.  
— Тут такое дело… — Лас замялся на пороге. — У тебя вечер точно свободен?  
Антон кивнул на свободный стул, давая понять, что сейчас свернет мониторинг, и они смогут поговорить.  
Лас занял предложенное место и тихо замер, что было ему абсолютно несвойственно. Обычно он принимался болтать без умолку, делясь новостями или же хвастаясь новоприобретенными знаниями.  
— Ну и в какое очередное сомнительное дельце ты вляпался?  
— Да от тебя ничего не скроешь! — Лас приосанился, будто его сейчас похвалили. — Тут такое завертелось… Ты же про украденный из пятого схрона амулет уже слышал? Так вот, я, кажется, знаю, кто на это осмелился.  
Антон резко обернулся.  
— И кто же?  
Лас, не любящий выкладывать все факты сразу, сначала пустился в объяснения как узнал о случившемся, как подговорил Толика взломать систему защиты электронной базы того самого схрона и как раздобыл один файл, доказывающий вину Темного мага.  
— Вот смотри, — он запустил запись на телефоне и протянул Антону, — инквизиторы подробно засняли все улики. Серые балахоны вроде бы ведут расследование, но такое ощущение, что дело пытаются замять. И вот тут, у дальней стены, видишь?  
Антон пригляделся и нахмурился. Потом запустил на повторный просмотр – точно, на деревянном полу отметины то ли от когтей, то ли от шипов. Кто-то пробрался в схрон в сумеречном облике.  
— Оборотень? — предположил Антон.  
— Может, кто и покрупнее. И самое главное: следы от обеих задних лап отличаются. Такое ощущение, что эта тварь хромала.  
— И что?  
— Взломать мощные защитные чары схрона мог только высший маг, так?  
— Или средненький Иной, воспользовавшийся мощным артефактом.  
— Не исключено. Но только зачем лезть в схрон, когда у тебя и так на руках сильный артефакт?  
— Логично. Продолжай.  
— Так вот, я считаю, что раз замешан Темный высший, да еще и не побоявшийся прямо в сумеречном облике заявиться в схрон, значит, его сильно припекло. А кто у нас сейчас единственный высший Темный в Москве? Завулон!  
— Подожди! — Антон подивился такому скоропалительному выводу. — Да каждый высший может сюда провесить портал из любой точки страны и спокойно похитить артефакт.  
— Тогда почему инквизиторы пытаются прикрыть дело?  
— Да на это может быть масса причин, Лас!  
— Это Завулон! Я чую, что он! И, кстати, он уже несколько дней хромает.  
— Откуда такие сведения?  
— Так у меня же сосед по гаражу ведьмак, и поболтать он любит. Говорит, Завулон в Киев уезжал, а там произошла какая-то потасовка между Темными.  
— Ну, хромает, и что?  
— Надо все проверить. Амулет украденный без присмотра не оставишь, слишком нестабильная магия, значит, Завулон всюду таскает его с собой.  
— И как ты предлагаешь в этом убедиться?  
— Дай-ка свой телефон.  
Антон нахмурился, но телефон протянул. Лас залез в его записную книжку, промотал, обнаружил искомый номер и, откашлявшись, нажал вызов.  
— Добрый вечер!  
— Кому это ты? — зашептал Антон, безрезультатно пытаясь расслышать говорящего.  
— Нет, это не Антон. Меня попросили передать, что сегодня он будет вас ждать в «Gloss» в восемь вечера. Да. С ним все в порядке. Нет, ничего не случилось. И приезжайте один. Он на этом настаивал.  
— Дай сюда! — Антон вырвал телефон как раз в тот момент, когда Лас нажал отбой. — Сдурел? Кого ты там в ресторан позвал?  
— Вора. Кого же еще?  
— Ты что, Завулону звонил? — растерялся Антон, проверяя список последних звонков. С Ласа станется и президенту позвонить, только чтобы прогноз погоды узнать.  
— Ну да. И он забеспокоился: что с Городецким, жив ли, здоров ли, — Лас умело передразнил интонации главы Дневного Дозора.  
Антон чертыхнулся. Ведь сколько раз себе говорил, что инициативу Ласа надо пресекать на корню, так нет, опять расслабился. Вот как теперь объяснять Завулону, что этот звонок был просто неудачной шуткой?  
— Пока ты будешь отвлекать Завулона, я проверю его машину. Если вор он, то заподозрит, что ты обо всем догадался, и потому артефакт с собой в ресторан не потащит. Я бы на его месте в машине амулет припрятал. И как только я его обнаружу, можно будет вызывать патруль и арестовывать.  
— Притормози, — Антон устало потер переносицу. — А ты вообще рассматриваешь такой вариант, как его невиновность? Не найдем мы амулет, а тебя застукают на проникновении в его автомобиль. И арестуют уже не его, а тебя, Лас!  
— Да ладно тебе! У меня на крайний случай есть отличное оправдание.  
— Какое?  
— Я зажигалку свою забыл у него в "Лексусе" месяц назад, когда он меня подвозил. Скажу, что пришел забрать.  
— Зажигалку? — Антон уже устал удивляться непосредственности Ласа. — И с какой стати высший Темный подвозил Светлого дозорного? Лас, ты в своем уме? Ты вообще зачем сел к нему в машину?  
— Ну а что тут такого? Надо было человеку вопросы задать, вот он и совместил полезное с приятным. И узнал, что хотел, и меня подвез. А зажигалка дорогая, подарок, между прочим. И я намерен ее вернуть.  
— Так… — Антон попытался взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на главном. Отчитать Ласа за халатность он всегда успеет. Сейчас куда важнее осторожно выпытать, что именно понадобилось Завулону. Если Лас разобидится, то узнать о произошедшем не получится ни у кого, даже применяя особые методы допроса. — Что ты ему рассказал?  
— Да ничего существенного. Антон, ты хоть помнишь, что нам через час надо быть у «Gloss»?  
— И долго вы беседовали?  
— Мы не торопились. Он меня через весь город вез. Обо мне все расспрашивал.  
— А конкретно?  
— Каково быть твоим учеником, склонен ли ты к агрессии, насколько упрям, почему не придерживаешься правил в наставничестве. И еще: как именно ты стажируешь меня в Сумраке.  
— Действительно, весь разговор свелся только к твоей персоне, — саркастично заметил Антон. — Ну и что, все тайны выдал?  
— Обижаешь. Ни о твоей личной жизни, ни о пристрастиях я не распространялся.  
— А его и это интересовало?  
— В первую очередь. Но ты же меня знаешь, он мне одно, я ему – другое, да в подробностях. В тех, разумеется, которые поддерживают твою легенду опытного боевого мага. Под конец он даже не выдержал и велел мне заткнуться.  
— А почему ты мне раньше об этом не рассказал? — возмутился Антон, сквозь Сумрак просматривая ауру и магические щиты Ласа. Вроде все было в порядке, никакого постороннего вмешательства не прослеживалось.  
— Ну а какой смысл? Чем может повредить обычный разговор? Но вот зажигалку я свою умудрился обронить. Так, все, нам надо собираться. Чем раньше приедем на место, тем больше времени на подготовку.  
— А как ты собираешься залезть к нему в машину, если она под защитными чарами?  
— Так ты же сможешь из Сумрака брешь в защите проделать? По силе потянешь? Раз ты высший, так давай уже, оправдывай надежды и чаянья нас, заурядненьких Иных!

***  
Антону совершенно не нравилась авантюра, которую затеял Лас. Но его ученик неимоверно упрям, и куда проще проехаться сейчас с ним к ресторану, убедиться, что его подозрения надуманы, чем потом всю неделю расхлебывать последствия. К тому же Лас кое в чем прав: Завулону под силу взломать защитный барьер схрона, да и сумеречный облик он легко поддерживает в реальности. А если еще и действительно хромает, то становится отличным подозреваемым. Только вот зачем ему воровать, когда он может в официальном порядке изъять амулет?  
Завулон приехал заранее и, как ни странно, один. Снять защитные чары с его "Лексуса" оказалось непростой задачей. Антон даже не представлял, сможет ли потом восстановить их, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений. Но основная проблема заключалась не в этом: Антон никак не мог придумать, о чем говорить с Темным. Не о погоде же?  
— Ты иди, дальше я сам справлюсь. Главное — задержи его подольше!  
Артефакта в машине не было, это Городецкий понял сразу же, как снял чары. Амулет должен был излучать нестабильное магическое поле, и это невозможно никак замаскировать. Но Ласа расстраивать Антон не стал, все равно ведь тот помочь ни в чем не сможет. Пусть уж лучше будет при деле, а заодно и пропажу свою найдет. 

***  
— Опаздываешь, Городецкий, — недовольно скривился Завулон, как только Антон уселся напротив.  
— Хотел убедиться, что ты действительно приехал один.  
— Неужели опять в бега подался? — наиграно изумился Темный. — От кого скрываешься?  
Антон замешкался с ответом, потому что вдруг почувствовал на Завулоне остаточный след мощного артефакта. Городецкий несколько растерялся от того, что версия Ласа подтвердилась, и потому очередную колкость Темного в свой адрес пропустил мимо ушей.  
Если на Завулоне только остаточный след, значит, амулета при нем нет и быть не может. И это усложняет задачу. Если попробовать его разговорить, то есть шанс заставить его сболтнуть что-то лишнее. И лучшей провокацией в этом случае будет сказать правду.  
— Вчера ночью выкрали амулет, — сказал Антон, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо Завулона в надежде уловить хоть какие-то признаки беспокойства. Не тут-то было, Темный никак не отреагировал, лишь снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Слышал. Разве не Инквизиция этим занимается?  
— Дело собираются замять.  
— Вот как? — Завулон подозвал официантку. — Что заказывать будешь?  
— Выбирай на свое усмотрение. Все за мой счет.  
— Как мило с твоей стороны, — он пролистал меню, задержался на карте вин и брезгливо уставился на фотографии салатов.  
Темный не стал мелочиться: заказал самый дорогой физарт и изумитай. Антон кивнул и потребовал то же самое.  
— Это все безумно интересно, но никак не объясняет, почему ты настоял на личной встрече. Неужели соскучился?  
Принесли заказ, но Завулон продолжал буравить Антона колючим взглядом.  
— Как твоя нога? Говорят, вор хромал.  
Завулон, до этого смаковавший оливку, откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ну почему все всегда так не вовремя? — печально вздохнул он. — Только я решил расслабиться, насладиться твоим обществом — ведь обстановка располагает, согласись? — и тут ты со своим допросом. Скажи, Городецкий, ты уверен, что на этот раз тебе обязательно надо вмешиваться?  
— Правила для всех едины.  
— А как же исключения из них? — с надеждой спросил Завулон.  
— Зачем тебе амулет? Я знаю, он у тебя.  
— Есть ты не намерен, как понимаю, — вздохнул Завулон, на этот раз еще печальнее. — Могу продемонстрировать, раз уж ты такой любопытный. Только придется провешивать портал.  
— Портал? Почему не на машине? — Антон не верил своему счастью: Завулон легко, без всяких пререканий признал, что виновен, и даже готов сдать амулет? Слишком все хорошо, и означать это может только одно: его заманивают в ловушку.  
— А машину, Городецкий, прямо сейчас кто-то выводит из строя. И тут не обошлось без вмешательства высшего мага. Светлого, кстати, — Завулон с осуждением посмотрел на Антона.  
Городецкий поднял руки в сдающемся жесте.  
— Обещаю возместить ущерб.  
— Значит, все умышленно сделано для того, чтобы вынудить меня провесить портал? Ну что ж… Ты идешь или будешь ужинать в одиночестве? — решил поторопить Завулон, будто почувствовав его сомнения.  
Ловушка - не ловушка, а упускать такую возможность не следует. Антон кивнул, и Завулон тут же набросил на посетителей отвлекающие внимание чары, а потом создал мерцающий темными всполохами портал. 

 

***  
Они оказались перед низким темным зданием, сохранявшим видимость давней заброшенности. Но, судя по мощным охранным чарам, этот дом тщательно оберегали.  
Завулон молча поднялся по ступенькам и шагнул сразу на третий слой Сумрака, преодолевая таким образом запертую в реальности дверь. Антон решил не отставать, хотя никакого приглашения не последовало.  
Внутри здание оказалось вполне обжитым, и даже на третьем слое Сумрака не слишком обветшало, хотя обычно любое строение там меняется до неузнаваемости. Кто-то очень мощную защиту ставил и поддерживал ее несколько лет.  
Как только они вышли из Сумрака, их встретил охранник, вытянувшийся по стойке смирно при виде Завулона, но с подозрением покосившийся на Городецкого.  
— Он со мной, — властно обронил Завулон и, не оглядываясь, двинулся внутрь холла.  
Через два коридора они вышли к массивной двери. Защитных чар на ней была уйма, и попробуй Антон пройти через нее без допуска, ему бы не поздоровилось.  
— Поясняю сразу, Городецкий, чтобы избежать бессмысленных споров внутри: амулет был выкраден с ведома главы местного Инквизиторского отдела. У меня есть специальное уведомление, где оговорена эта операция, как вынужденный шаг для предотвращения катастрофы планетарного масштаба. И я прошу тебя: как бы ни хотелось тебе броситься выяснять сразу правомочность принятых мер, потерпи с четверть часа, за это время успеешь понять насколько все серьезно.  
Дождавшись утвердительного кивка от Антона, Завулон провел ладонью вдоль замка, и дверь со скрежетом распахнулась.  
Внутри оказался крупный агрегат, напоминавший проржавевший старинный механизм. Кругом сновали инквизиторы, нескольких из них Городецкий знал. А еще там обнаружились Хена и, как ни странно, сам Гесер.  
— Антон? — удивился Пресветлый.  
— Что он тут делает? — возмутился Хена.  
— Плохо следы заметаете, господа инквизиторы, — едко прокомментировал Завулон. — И теперь вы должны мне возместить потерю автомобиля.  
— Что это? — Антон с любопытством следил за тем, как опытные маги пытаются запустить агрегат разными заклинаниями, но все безрезультатно.  
— Причем тут твой "Лексус"? — Хена хмурился все больше.  
— Меня арестовывать пришли, потом шантажировать начали, пришлось пожертвовать автомобилем.  
— Неправда! — возмутился Городецкий, с надеждой глянув на своего шефа. Тот умел мастерски выгораживать своих подчиненных. При условии, конечно, что эти самые подчиненные действовали в рамках договора. — Я пришел просто посоветоваться.  
— Арестовывать? — Хена жестом потребовал объяснений от Гесера. Похоже, инквизитор сегодня был не в духе.  
— Моя вина, признаю, — вздохнул Гесер. — Всегда забываю, что глава моего аналитического отдела слишком… самостоятельный, — Городецкому достался суровый взгляд.  
Пока Гесер объяснялся с Хеной и заверял, что проблем со стороны Ночного Дозора не будет, а Завулон оговаривал цену своего автомобиля с кем-то из инквизиторов, Антон подошел вплотную к механизму. На ржавом боку странной громадины среди рунических надписей он разглядел знакомый символ, такой он встречал на пятом слое Сумрака, когда наблюдал схватку големов: меч, помещенный в треугольник. Поверхность метала покрывала грязь, и было сложно разобрать письмена вокруг. Антон потер пальцем ржавчину, и вдруг агрегат заскрежетал, приходя в движение. Многочисленные рычаги и шестерни завертелись, набирая скорость.  
Кто-то крикнул, чтобы все срочно покинули комнату, и маги кинулись прочь. Антона пребольно ухватили за плечо и потянули в сторону от аппарата, который начал излучать все нарастающую по силе энергию.  
Не глядя на того, кто так не вовремя решил о нем позаботиться, Антон резко вырвался и поспешил назад, понимая, что раз запустил, то и остановить механизм тоже сможет.  
— Куда, Городецкий?! — рявкнул за его спиной Завулон.  
Магическое поле, уже почти сомкнувшееся куполом над агрегатом, против ожидания пропустило Антона внутрь. Без особых препятствий он добрался до знакомого значка и, помянув Мерлина недобрым словом, ринулся в бой. Антон заметил, что меч внутри значка изменил направление, и потому, потянувшись сквозь Сумрак, прикосновением вернул его опять в вертикальное положение. Механизм утробно ухнул, заскрежетал своими шестернями и, наконец, остановился, гася энергетическое поле. Городецкий облегченно выдохнул, проводя рукой по растрепанным и наэлектризованным волосам. Магия протрещала мелкими искрами по пальцам, впитываясь его магическими щитами.  
Все молча и шокировано взирали на Антона.  
— Извините, — выдавил он виновато, — я случайно.  
— Завулон, — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Хена, — ты поэтому Городецкого сюда притащил? Знал, что двигатель в одной синхронизации с его магическим полем?  
Все обернулись к Завулону. Тот выглядел не менее шокировано.  
— Я так понимаю, — вздохнул он многозначительно, — мы сейчас получили доказательство того, что Городецкий — потомок Мерлина. Потому как только в этом случае он смог бы запустить этот чертов двигатель.  
— Чушь, — сказал Хена.  
— Или, — вмешался Гесер, — Мерлин передал ему часть своей силы, когда Антон активировал Венец Всего. И эта версия мне кажется более состоятельной.  
Инквизиторы, наконец, отмерли и взволнованно зашептались.  
— Ай да Антон! — похлопал его по плечу Гесер. — Если бы я знал раньше, что ты так легко все проделаешь, давно бы тебе выписал пропуск.  
— А что это за штуковина такая? — Городецкий чуть снова не коснулся механизма, но вовремя отдернул руку.  
— Perpetuum Mobile, — сквозь зубы процедил Завулон.  
— Что? — не понял Антон.  
— Везучий ты сукин сын, говорю, — усмехнулся глава Дневного Дозора. — А еще неуч. Мы тут сутки при помощи амулета Мерлина пытаемся запустить этот двигатель, а стоило тебе прикоснуться… Так, все, мне тут больше делать нечего. У вас теперь есть лучше специалист, чем я.  
— Артур, подожди, поговорить надо, — вслед за Завулоном к дверям бросился и Хена.  
— Почему сразу неуч? — возмутился Антон и посмотрел на Гесера.  
— Потому что Perpetuum Mobile — это вечный двигатель. И чему тебя только в школе учили? — хмуро пояснил Гесер. — Слушай, и что мы делать будем? Если теперь ты еще и Мерлиновское наследие получил, то Темным совсем туго придется. Склоки пойдут, кляузами они нашу контору завалят на три года вперед. Житья от них совсем не станет. Что скажешь?  
— А почему у вас здесь Завулон лучшим специалистом по этой развалюхе считается? — Антон кивнул на механизм.  
Гесер с досадой посмотрел на своего ученика и пояснил упрекающим тоном:  
— Вот учишь вас, учишь. Ты давно легенды-то просматривал? А сборник сказок для Иных Надюшке своей читал?  
— Ну, было дело.  
— Про Мерлина? Про Эскалибур?  
— А причем тут сказки, Борис Игнатьевич?  
— Да потому что Завулона не просто так Артуром зовут! Так, иди домой. А завтра с утра возвращайся сюда, будем испытания проводить.  
Антон в полной задумчивости побрел к выходу.  
«Может, к Завулону завернуть по дороге? Извинения принести, про машину объяснить, ужин в ресторане пообещать компенсировать? — подумал Городецкий. — И заодно уточнить, что у них там с Мерлином произошло в этом их Средневековье. Убить он меня не убьет за вопрос, я теперь как-никак ценный работник, но, может, хоть объяснит что-нибудь?..»  
Лицо у Городецкого, когда он провешивал себе портал, было очень воодушевленным.


End file.
